Chase Me Down, Hale
by Socrates7727
Summary: When Derek is left a powerless human, he has no choice but to learn a new way to defend himself. Braeden volunteers herself but has her own brand of motivation up her sleeve to keep him from giving up, even if he wants to. Rated T for swearing. Derek/Braeden more in later chapters.


Author's Note: First Draeden Fic hope you like it!

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf, its characters, or anything affiliated with the show.

* * *

Derek had locked himself away in his apartment two and a half weeks ago after hunters had come to Beacon Hills looking for him. Even after the hunt shifted to finding the true alpha. He hadn't told anyone he didn't have his power anymore. So, for what felt like years, he'd felt so weak and vulnerable it made him sick.

He'd been working out in the apartment because leaving felt like he was putting a giant target on his back. Since he'd started feeling weaker, he'd been practicing with a punching bag but, no matter what he did, he was always exhausted before he accomplished anything. More often than not, he ended up groaning on the floor in equal anger and exhaustion.

"Hale open the door." He recognized the voice, though, and knew what would happen if he ignored it. If it'd been Scott or any of the betas, he would've pretended not to be home and they would've left. If it'd been Stiles or Peter, they would've have left but they would've complained and made enough noise that it was better just to open the door in the first place. But it was Braeden. And if he didn't open the door for her, she'd break it down.

"Hale! Don't test me!" He rolled his eyes and heaved himself up off the hardwood floor.

"I'm coming." She squinted at him when he pulled the door open.

"You don't even just open the door." He shrugged despite the fact that she was right and just moved back into the apartment. It was safer inside.

"I don't have the time to install another door." She snorted and it wasn't ladylike but it was real and reminded him of his mother. Still, didn't mean she couldn't piss him off if she tried.

"I want my money." Of course. Peter had been off doing who knows what for almost a month and his payment was due for the Desert Wolf hunt he was funding. But of course he hadn't considered this. Uncle Peter, even when his mother had been alive, hadn't even been allowed to have his own credit card.

"I'll send it." She made a little purring sound in her throat as she plopped down on the couch and put her boot-her Italian boots-on the coffee table. Even if he was in a shitty mood, that made him smile internally. He liked to remember the look on Peter's face when he'd first met someone who was sassier than he was. Still, the _I'll wait_ look on her face wasn't unfamiliar or nerve wracking. It was the way she watched him, like an inspector or a predator studying its prey, that set him on edge.

"You look like a baby gazelle." Derek just stared at her with what he hoped was _what the fuck_ written on his face. "Scared, vulnerable, and just waiting to get killed." Well, she could go to hell.

"Fuck off." As much as he hated it, it looked like she was figuring it out. She just wasn't sure yet.

Suddenly, her hands were on him like fire against his skin and he barely had time to swear before he was on the floor. What the hell? She was attacking him, fighting full out like he'd tried to kill her or something. He blocked, mostly, and played defensive because honestly what the fuck? Until she clamped her hands around his throat. Deep in his gut, fear seared his insides the way it had since he was little. He'd never handled fear well. Braeden had pinned him to the ground with relative ease, straddling his stomach and holding his wrists. She didn't even look tired, but he was all but helpless. Fuck everything! Why did this happen to him?! After everything, the only thing he depended on was his own strength, his own ability to protect himself. And now, he didn't even have that. In this position, he had no choice but to look her in the eyes.

"You can't defend yourself like this." Well no shit! Clearly, given the fact that he was being pinned to the floor by a human girl. Derek growled under his breath but it didn't sound right, it sounded human.

"I know you won't ask me for help." No kidding, she'd figured that out on her own? "So consider today your first day of training, Hale. Seven a.m. tomorrow morning." Before he even had a retort ready, she was up and out the door-the sound of her Italian boots tapping on the wooden floor. Though he was pissed, more than anything he was suddenly cold. He didn't like how quickly he'd grown accustomed to her warmth against his body; he hadn't trusted a female that easily since Kate. Just because of that, he set his alarm for eight a.m. instead of seven.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Hale!" Derek hadn't realized until that very moment how much he hated that she called him that. Even though she didn't call Peter by his last name, it still felt too similar and he hated it more than he'd ever expected he would. But it was seven in the morning-he had no doubt because it was Braeden. And he didn't want to deal with her.

"Go to hell." Maybe she'd hear him through the door and go away. It was a dull hope, but that was better than no hope at least.

"Thanks, but I've already been." Holy fuck! How the hell had she gotten into his apartment let alone his room?! Like, she was skilled but that was just scary.

"What the hell, Braeden. Get out." She rolled her eyes and flicked on the light, opening the blinds and throwing sweats and a tank top at him from his dresser. Wait, since when was she going through his dresser?

"Get dressed or I'll get the ice water. I don't like waiting." If it had been anyone else… He would've mumbled some choice words and rolled over. But he had no doubt that Braeden meant what she said and would gladly go through with it. She watched him pull on the clothes. Like he'd hoped-no, expected not hoped-her eyes lingered on his boxers and his abs. Served her right.

"What do you want." She gave a little smirk and threw a pair of tennis shoes at his face, barely missing. "I'm not wrestling with you at seven in the morning." Another smirk. How the hell was she so put together and awake already? Once he was up, he could fully see her. A black tank top that was reminiscent of a US Marshals training uniform and black booty shorts. Damn tease.

"Come on, you can stare at my ass while you're running." Well fantastic.

* * *

Fuck this run. Fuck being human, actually. After nearly three miles, Derek was thoroughly angry and embarrassed. He could barely keep up with her. Screw it he was done and she couldn't stop him-he hadn't asked for this. His heart was pounding but his hand closed around the handle of his car before she caught him.

She turned him and backed him up against the car but he was still pissed of so it wasn't as hot as it could've been. Her chest heaved against his, both breathing hard. Damn her.

"You're not giving up half way, are you?" It'd been three miles and he felt like he'd ran across California-he knew from experience. Damn her! He pushed her off, or at least tried to, but he couldn't-she was stronger. Braeden smirked and ground their hips together just slightly, enough that it made his breath catch. Fuck her. Well, that wouldn't be all bad-no! Bad thoughts.

Derek just glared at her, ignoring his heart rate. This cute, innocent little face smiled up at him but somehow made it feel like she was smiling down at him. It turned devious and she leaned in, knowing he couldn't and wouldn't move. God. It was so good even though he hated her because, when she kissed him, it was just her. It was gentle-like the side of her he'd seen after the hospital and honestly wanted to see more-but eager and she drew it out a few seconds before she pulled away. Maybe it was his wolf or maybe it was just him but he wanted her.

Badly.

In an instant, she broke away and moved ten feet out from him.

"Fuck you." She smirked, a look that said that wasn't off the table. God sex with Braeden would be amazing and there was no one who could convince him otherwise. Her passion made her strong. Though he knew she'd probably want and take control, he wasn't totally sure he minded anymore.

"You can kiss me, again, Hale. If you can catch me." Instantly, she took off; he shook his head, brooding but turned on, and took off after her. It was a hiking trail so it wasn't too hard to follow-nothing like tracking through the woods on a full moon run-but she was fast. The first time he caught a glimpse of her, it was between two trees and thankfully it was of her toned legs and not her face. Right now, he wasn't sure he could stand another smug smirk when he felt like death.

Again, he caught a glimpse of her three or four times but she realized, smirked over her shoulder, and disappeared. Braeden could be a damn wolf for how good she was. Through the trees, over the trail, he hadn't had this much focus since his first full moon and it was just as exhilarating. He could see her, over and over again. But never catch her.

Finally! He had enough ground on the straight away to see her and catch her pace. It didn't matter if he wasn't a wolf anymore, he still had the skill of tracking paces and he could see as clear as instinct where her feet would be before they did. About damn time! There was a risk but he was already committed, all in. With the last of his strength, he launched himself at her and caught her waist.

Maybe she noticed and maybe she didn't but he'd planned it and they landed perfectly in a thick patch of grass, rolling to a stop among the tall weeds. He was barely an inch away from her, both of them breathing hard. Her chest heaved against his yet again. Beautiful breasts barely in her shirt. As much as it was sexy, he'd had enough sisters to know what it meant. If it ever went that far, he'd take her bra shopping and help her find the right fit. God knows he'd done it enough times to be good at it.

But right now, it was hot. He wanted to reach out and… but just as his mind started to spin out of control she met his eyes. Her pupils were blown wide and sparkling with attraction. At least he hoped that's what it was-he was never good at things like this. Now, more than ever, he missed being able to smell chemosignals especially from her. She didn't seem to care that he was uncomfortable. If anything, it just encouraged her and she rolled her hips into him with a devious little smirk.

"See, Hale? All you need is a little motivation and the distance doesn't matter." Fuck her. If she kept saying things like that, he actually might. They both seemed to know how much he wanted to and she didn't seem opposed to it. She rolled her hips again, harder, until he groaned. Not opposed to it his ass. But hell if he was going to be the one who gave in first.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and, as always, please review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
